cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Sovereign Federation
* UCR ; * Union of Communist Republics ; * World United Nations |forumurl = http://usfn.freeforums.org/ |joinurl = http://usfn.freeforums.org/incoming-members-f12.html |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/usf |ircchannel = #USF |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = April 14, 2011 |totalnations = 43 |totalstrength = 301,821 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 7,019 |totalnukes = 45 |rank = |score = 1.73 }} The United Sovereign Federation The United Sovereign Federation (USF) is built upon the principals of a democratic-republic. The core values of the United Sovereign Federation are peace, liberty, and justice. USF's goal is to spread peace throughout Cyber Nations and to let all nations have a chance to grow economically. It was founded by SirTy15 on January 20th, 2011. The government of the USF consists of 2 Co-Presidents, 2 Co-Vice Presidents, Security Affairs Officer, External Affairs Officer, Internal Affairs Officer(s), Financial Affairs Officer, and Recruiting Officer(s). Constitution Preamble We the people of the United Sovereign Federation, are unified to establish global justice, peace, and liberty, provide a common defense for all nations and all people, expel all aspects of tyranny, and to unite as one congregation put forth to achieve the stated ambitions. Article I: Government (Jan 20th, 2011) Section I: President A President shall serve as the Head of State of the United Sovereign Federation. The President will lead the United Sovereign Federation's government. The President will serve until resignation or dismissal. The United Sovereign Federation President first in charge of the alliance. Section II: Vice President A Vice President will assist the President in leading the alliance. They shall also serve until resignation or dismissal. The Vice President is second in charge of the alliance. Section III: Security Officer The Security Officer is in charge of all military and peace keeping affairs. They are also responsible for managing all wars of the United Sovereign Federation. Nations seeking to go to war must receive permission from the Security Officer. Section IV: External Affairs Officer The External Affairs Officer is the official ambassador of the USF to other alliances; In charge of all diplomatic affairs. They will be also be responsible for approving and/or creating new treaties although all new treaties needs to be discussed with all other government members. Section V: Internal Affairs Officer(s) In charge of managing the internal affairs of the USF. Will initiate new recruits and mediate internal conflict within the alliance. Section VI: Recruiting Officer(s) Recruiting Officers will be in charge of recruiting new members into our alliance. Once they have recruited a new member into the United Sovereign Federation, they will be handed to the Internal Affairs Officer for further instruction. Section VII: Financial Affairs Officer In charge of the economy of the USF. Handles tech deals, trade circles, and any other financial matters; including internal and external matters. Section VIII: Voting and Election Rules *All Government Officials run until resignation or dismissal. *Members can vote for a new Official at anytime for any reason. *To be a Government Official, you must be me a member of the United Sovereign Federation for at least 3 months. Article II: Defense and War (Jan 20th, 2011) Section IX: Offensive Attacks United Sovereign Federation members may only attack offensively under the permission of the Internal Affairs Officer and Security Officer. The USF promotes peace, and war is only allowed if the alliance comes under attack or there is sufficient reason to suspect that we will come under attack; under some circumstances offensive attacks are a necessary process. Aggression against any of our allies shall first be discussed through means of diplomatic terms before any action is made against the aggressor. Section X: Defensive Attacks Any nation within the alliance that is attacked, may respond with any military force that is deemed necessary to defend ones nation. Although, first you need to speak to a government official so we can handle the issue diplomatically. We will contact the leader of the attacking alliance first before any further action is taken. After a 24 hour period, if the attacking nation or nations have not replied to diplomatic reasoning, they will be attacked. Any alliance that declares war on the USF, will be attacked defensively. Peace will not be declared until all attacks have stopped. After the end of the war, whether because of peace, victory, or defeat, a Non Aggression Pact will be signed between the alliances previously at war. Section XI: Nuclear Weapons Any member of the United Sovereign Federation is entitled to the right to own nuclear weapons. The use of nuclear weapons, in an offensive manner, is prohibited. Members may only use nuclear weapons following the current conditions, * When attacked. * When provoked to attack. * When war is declared on another alliance, offensively or defensively. * When war is declared on the USF. Article III: Membership (Jan 20th, 2011) Section XII: Current Members and the Code of Conduct All USF members must abide by the following terms: * Must respect all other members of the alliance. * Will not attack any other nation offensively, unless they receive permission from the Security Officer and External Affairs Officer. * Must not hold membership in another alliance. * Must always show their Alliance Affiliation as United Sovereign Federation. * Will not provoke aggression to another nation or alliance without a legit reason. * Must give a 3 day notice upon leaving the alliance. * Must not be involved in any wars (Unless permitted to by the Security Officer and External Affairs Officer). All members must agree to uphold these requirements. Section XIII: Prospective Members Any nation interested in becoming a member of the United Sovereign Federation must accept and follow all the rules above. All nations are welcome to become part of the alliance, but as said must follow the requirements. Section XIV: Departing Members Any member of the USF is entitled to the right to resign from the alliance within a 3 day notice. A reason is not required, only the 3 day notice. Also, any member may return after departing but they must stay in the alliance or they will not be allowed to return. Article IV: Internal Power (March 22nd, 2011) Section XV: Internal Power The Co-Presidents are head of the United Sovereign Federation, Co-Vice Presidents are second in charge of the USF, and all of the officers in the alliance are equally third in charge. Section XVI: Disagreements and Voting A majority of the current Government Officials must be in favor before any actions are taken, and if this is not possible alliance members will vote on the issue. In the case of an alliance-wide vote, 2/3 of all votes casted must be in favor of the action. No motion shall be carried if the vote is inconclusive, meaning at least 2/5 of all members in the alliance have cast a vote on the issue or act. During the event of a emergency, a vote will last for 24 hours and all active members during that time period are to vote on the issue. Section XVII: Government Member Resignation Government members are entitled to the right to resign at any time without reason. Immediately after the resignation of an official, their substitute official will immediately succeed the previous officials position. Section XVIII: Substitute Officials and Absence Government members are to choose a regular member in the alliance and train them as their substitute for their position in their absence. Any government member that will be gone for an extended amount of time will put their substitute in charge of their position until they return. If a government official is inactive for a 5 day period without notice, their substitute will take charge of the absent government officials position for a 10 day period. After the 15 day period of a government members absence, the substitute will then take over the absent officials postion. Signed-''' SirTy15, Founder, Creator, and first Co-President of the United Sovereign Federation. King Keaymo, Co-President. Sniper Joe, Co-Vice President. gundam21, Co-Vice President. Anbuassassin18, Internal Affairs Officer. Emantuohtiweno, Financial Affairs Officer. Historic Events Treaties ''' Wars Category:Red team alliances Category:Alliances Category:United Sovereign Federation